User talk:Astral writer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saiyuki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hakuryuu Sitting.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Riniloves (Talk) 00:33, August 19, 2012 WOW!!! I'm impress... I thought no one craes about updating this wiki anymore... You did great rebumping the Character page... Nice... I given you some power... I hope we can reach each other some time... I'm always on at Tumblr you can find me there riniloves.tumblr.com ..... I wish I could contact you... Riniloves (talk) 14:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Ink Dragon Rosette (talk) 18:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Astral, I was just wondering where you found the info on "Saiyuki Gensumaden" instead of "Gensomaden Saiyuki"? I'd like to correct my website if I can verify this reference. Thanks! about theme First of all Happy New Year to You... Sorry for the late reply... sure, yeah, make it cherry like... Honestly I dont know how the majority of the template works, since Saiyukisama isnt around for a long time, I guess you can do what you like.... But to be cautious, can you saved the old codes of this site in case Saiyukisama came back.... Riniloves (talk) 10:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nice meeting you. Thank you for editing the Meihou article that I made. It's a great help fixing it. Would also help me to fix the others as well? I just made another, "Shaohei" and "Linchei". :3 there are so many characters to add in here this wiki. nice working with yah :D (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 00:54, January 14, 2013 (UTC)) About the Mirei article. I wasn't finish but you're right :)) XDD I think i should have just put it in Xenon's profile xD Hello! Hello! Wow! I hardly recognize this place! You've updated everything so beautifully!!! I did change a Houran picture back, just because I think it shows more of her character. However, I made sure to get a better quality version than I had before. :) Happy New Year! (Waifine (talk)) Yes of course I'll work on the Hassan page. Though it may have to keep till the weekend. I'm very sick right now. I was wondering if I could also add to your Meihou page? She's such a sweet character! But seriously, you made this wiki look SO amazing. AH! And oh my god! You haven’t read Blast?! Here is the link to the LiveJournal Group where you can see scans and translations. You have to join the group but it is completely worth it and amazing! Also, all the other recent Saiyuki publications are there too: Saiyuki Manga Share Hope you enjoy! (Waifine (talk)) Hakkai Oh sorry about that. Hakkai just mention in the anime flash back where he also met Gojyo's friend or something. He mentioned that his artificial eye is moving well. Let me go back in the episode XD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 09:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC)) Oh by the way, which means he's wearing an artificial eye then. Anyway, I haven't read the manga because I heard it's... errr gross. :)) I can't handle such things as of now. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 13:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC)) Replies Oh sure, D: I'll try. :D About the theme, you did a great job! And thank you for the wonderful compliment! The wikia is improving! The theme is awesome! I was surprise actually because it came this far. Oh btw, I only did synopsis and I don't know if I will make a plot since I don't want to make spoilers D: I have 2 thoughts about, I'm still thinking about it what to do (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:16, January 23, 2013 (UTC)) Info Boxes I need help for the info boxes in each episode article. Like time duration, previos and next episode and additional information. I don't have any idea how to make an info boxes. I need help. D: And please teach me too. >_< (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 13:30, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) New Yoh! So today I made one article called "Truth". With the summary on it. You can change something if you want. I'm working with the other summaries of the unfinish episodes. And I'll be going back from the start of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock and later I'll take a break. I also added some Album pictures of some OST such as Alone, Still time and Real time. Oh how do you like the new badges? I know some kinda failed because the pictures not evenly in the badges. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 10:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Oh btw, I made another one which was the last episode. Close Your Eyes I did what you said to edit itsy bitsy. But I just made two articles today which contains the summary already. The grammars are fine already. xD but it's up to you if u will change something. XDDD I feel so good today and I don't know why. :)) (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) How? How to resize pictures in infoboxes for character's picture? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC)) My friend, is the Rei character from Saiyuki reload blast is not important at all ? O__O (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:28, January 31, 2013 (UTC)) Is it okay for you to lemme start making a page for this guy? \( ' w')/ (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC)) Oh btw, there was a Yakumo page, right? I was about to start an article about it when it was noted that it was deleted. xD Anyway is it okay to create Ginkaku and his brother? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, I understand. Well note me then. I was also not finish in the amulet thing. xD Well it's okay. I deleted the layout already in my computer. I'll just continue Tenjin and the others. :3 (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) Saiyuki Offroad Could you link me where to read Saiyuki Offroad? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC)) Gojyo's phobia in water I don't get it thought, I also knew that Gojyo cannot swim and is afraid of water or something. Like in the Against the Stream, his holding on a rock with Sanzo. But there's an episode in Gensoumaden, not sure if it's in the manga, an episode where he was with his brother and defeated the enemy. In that episode, he can swim. It actually makes me confuse now. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:01, February 21, 2013 (UTC)) color theme template give me the color code that you like sample = #ffffff or just = blue,crimson,red,yellow . Saiyukisama (talk) 02:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ah i c you want the transition from saiyuki to reload. anime or manga its just test of mine. you can return the images back the way it is. I just needed to upgrade the template. and tell me the data the was lacking so I could fix.Saiyukisama (talk) 02:27, February 26, 2013 (UTC) nothing else? to add? while Im an it? btw the template change was due to a past error, if you remember the charcater template has redundancies on profiles. One up and down, then Nana Aoi requested to add the satge actor on the template, thats why i notice it, thats why i updated the codes. btw the codes are 2-3yrs old. I was just lazy updating them. Did you notice they were big before? coz wikia spread was one page before now its 3/4, 3/4 for the article and something on the sides. The templates really needed to be updated.Saiyukisama (talk) 02:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) replacing or updating title images etc I know how hard it is to procure the title images but changing to raw is better. I saw some of the title images with watermarks on them (ex AnimePLanet , name of subtitler etc), I plan to change them into their raw version bit by bit using my old DVD collection which is hard to recompress. I am sorry if I didnt tell you about this. Thats why I didnt delete them, I retain the filename to your filename, I just click the update the photo, which can be used in replacing images. So there will be no issues of multi- or the same photo's in the site.Saiyukisama (talk) 09:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you think it's important to add "Saiyuki - Dice of Destiny"? or not so important? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Hey, I am just curious about you undoKanzeon Bosatsu. Why is it instead of She and Her, it's Se and Hir? I know she's hermphrodite but why don't we just stick in one that everyone understands? She's still a woman afterall .. It's like there something wrong when the readers were reading it. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 08:53, March 6, 2013 (UTC)) About the "fighte" I didn't wrote that. I just saw it was mispelled and I jus corrected it. :v But I didn't wrote that. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 05:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC)) Souko hidden I know this is not that important but, do you think Souko is the one that was blocked by Tenpou's shoulder on the printscreen? If I do not mistake as well, he's the one who said that "We're gonna carry out this mission no matter what. This is the Western Army First Unit's final battle." ''in saiyuki gaiden? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC)) Kazuya Minekura O AO KAZUYA'S B-DAY TOMORROW! (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 05:59, March 22, 2013 (UTC)) ..... Hey just curious. Why did you undo the Human Characters, the one that I made for Rei, Tamuro and the Leader of Oasis is gone. I actually summarized Rei's background and I'm starting at Tamuro. Just curious, it took me an effort to do Rei's summary few months ago. No hard feelings, I am just curious. I just put them back in Characters. Thanks... (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, okay I understand now. xD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 17:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC)) Konzen and Kanzeon relationship Relationship Until now, I still don't get it. I know that their relationship is odd, but do you think Konzen cares to his aunt or not at all or he doesn't want to admit it? It's like they are sharing an odd relationship. I don't know if I got it right. Few days ago, I wrote a relationship for Kanzeon to Konzen, but now... I don't know how will I write for Konzen to Kanzeon xDD Still their relationship is... weird? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:45, April 3, 2013 (UTC)) poor yaone I just wanna ask if u have any idea if this is a real chapter or not :)) it's so funny xDD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC)) Affiliate Wikis Hey I was wonder where I can put Affiliated Wikis in here. I asked permission to Saiyukisama if I can affiliated Wild Adapter to Saiyuki but I was wondering where to put this xDD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 11:45, April 13, 2013 (UTC)) Template coding I look onto it, and its almost the same as the ones in the main page with a few twitches on it. I'll try making that kind of template this weekend. And infrom u all via blogs. Saiyukisama (talk) 08:34, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Its done try typing ... tell me if there something wrong with it ok?Saiyukisama (talk) 18:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) saiyuki arc response Oh sure. no problem... I'll add right away since i have watch reload and gunlock xDD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC)) Favicon What happened to the Favicon? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 08:07, May 31, 2013 (UTC)) '''Response: ' The favicon seems to be missing or is it just mine? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 08:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC)) ARC template same to be same as manga and anime? is that what you mean? I'll be working on it this weekend just been busy on life ^^,Saiyukisama (talk) 17:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) since the natsu link u gave is not readable.... I started making some templates try To see what it look like click here. Try testing it out and tell me if you got errors so I can fix fast.Saiyukisama (talk) 04:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Heaven I already made a heaven article weeks ago... Tenkai do you have any better picture of him? :) (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 08:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC)) Goku the War Prince (?) I just found a cool picture and I don't know if you have this or you have seen this but what do you think? Is it a prediction or spoiler from Minekura-sensei? The picture depicts that Goku is already a war prince. And Sanzo was carrying and looking at him like something is between them before. (Just my opinion) Anyway, just wanna share this picture because it's really cool! I can see tender and care between their bonds! (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 04:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC)) I also thought of it as a fan art but Makoto (Contributor here) said it's not. So yes, I am super excited about everything. Especially Goku and Sanzo are the very precious item in the series. The picture somehow predicts some little spoilers. The answers will be soon. Minekura sensei is still having her rest. She wants to quit her job but the editor encourage her not. so many answers will be near in the future. Anyway, about the car accident... Be careful. o_O Dunno what to say. But yes take care. We don't know what will happened to this wiki without you . xD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:35, June 9, 2013 (UTC)) that pic is a fanart Saiyukisama (talk) 18:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ^ Oh man! That sucks. :( (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 01:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Do u know what episode? do u know what episode when Lirin fought with Shien? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 10:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC)) Sanzo Salty Dog Have you seen this picture? I think it's in Salty Dog. The is Sanzo (of course) wearing a costume from ''Saiyuki: Requiem. ''I am not sure, is it Go Dougan's costume? I was thinking of putting relationship for Go Dougan but I don't think it's not needed. But the picture depicts that Sanzo was wearing Dougan's costume? I saw it before, but I am sure it's in Requiem. Anyway, I am just here to drop and show you this picture. Because Sanzo is so hot. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC)) Im confused can you make a drawing? so I better understand removing the manga half? the anime half? im lost??? Saiyukisama (talk) 16:14, June 24, 2013 (UTC) and I already provided the official release (Jp ) date of the tankobon issues ( Saiyuki ) , what release date specifically you want to know?Saiyukisama (talk) 16:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) thank you fro the drawing I understand what you specifically want now. SE pre-release(special orders) dates can be found officially here. Have to adjust the dates a little for example Vol. 1 was pre-released 97.09.27 (Sept. 27, 1997) but Officially in the product catalog it was released October 1, 1997. コミック: 186ページ 出版社: エニックス (1997/10) 言語 日本語 ISBN-10: 4870255928 ISBN-13: 978-4870255920 発売日： 1997/10 商品パッケージの寸法: 20.8 x 15 x 1.8 cm So the official release date is Oct. 1, 1997 based on the product catalog and the other sellers advertisement. but if youre looking for release dates per chapter I mean during the G-fantasy run and Zero Sum (Isha-isha days - old name for Ichijinsha) run etc. Thats kinda hard to find. Thats why I only consider the official 'tankobon' publisher release. Saiyukisama (talk) 17:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Done Saiyukisama (talk) 17:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, yes you are citing right. The reason I have to put the citing/references policy is becoz we are getting criticism about that. And yeah if you got any suggestion on improving or adding rules in some of our policy feel free to contact me. I hope you and Nana can take care of the images that unproperly named and un-license yet , that is very important coz of Wikia policy choose Fair use for the meantime just be safe and becareful in uploading images wikia has a limit. And I am hoping we could finalize the Policies before December 7, 2013. Cause on December 8, 2013 were gonna implement them for that was the date this wiki was founded. Saiyukisama (talk) 16:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Anyone help me or finish this page Guys who got ZeroSum front/back covers of tankobon. For this page. I got the old covers. I finally tweak a new template just for that page . I havent delete the page yet so that the old info on the talk page can be still copied.Saiyukisama (talk) 15:21, July 1, 2013 (UTC)